


Demolition Crew

by Syls Darkplace (sylsdarkplace)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Face-Fucking, Gangbang, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Mindfuck, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylsdarkplace/pseuds/Syls%20Darkplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is the project engineer on a new elementary school. He finds that a sub-contractor on a job has cut corners. He insists that the work be done over. The workers aren’t happy about working on a holiday weekend and make Jensen pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolition Crew

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a bad person, so Jensen’s having a rough week.

It was late Friday afternoon, and streams of construction workers were making their way to the main doors of the building. It was still mostly a shell of concrete and steel, but in August a new facility would welcome kids to a state-of-the-art learning environment. As project engineer, Jensen felt personally responsible for every child that would enter the building, and that’s why he was particularly irate about learning that a major fuck up had occurred under his watch.

The project was already behind schedule and over-budget, and now he’d have to keep two crews working 12-hour shifts on a holiday weekend because Collins had screwed up. He didn’t know if the wrong materials had been used intentionally to cut corners or if it was a mistake, but it didn’t matter at that moment. An entire section of stairwell had to be removed and rebuilt because Collins had used the wrong gauge steel.

“Hey!” A voice called behind him, but Jensen assumed it was a worker yelling at another worker. “Hey! Ackles!”

He stopped and turned. Three of Collins’ men were walking toward him – Pellegrino, Brown, and Morgan.

“What the fuck is this about us working all weekend?” Morgan demanded.

“You’ll have to talk to your boss,” Jensen said irritably. Just like construction workers to always blame the engineer. He started to turn away.

“Hey!” Brown yelled. “Williams said you want the north-east stairway torn out _this weekend._ ”

Jensen huffed. “Look, the specs were clear on the steel, but that’s not what was used in the stairway.”

Pellegrino pointed the hammer in his hand at Jensen. “We used what was delivered and what we were told to use.”

Jensen pushed his hardhat up and rubbed his forehead. He didn’t blame the young guys, but the older workers should have been experienced enough to know that the steel they’d used wasn’t up to spec. They should have reported it.

Jensen held onto his anger and kept expletives and insults out of his retort. Sometimes not cutting loose on idiots like these was the hardest part of the job. “I’m not blaming you all,” he said. “Someone up the line screwed up, and I don’t have to tell you all that shit rolls downhill.”

“Shit rolls ...” Pellegrino turned and threw the hammer. It hit an I-beam with a clang and then clattered to the floor.

“What the hell?” someone yelled from across the space.

“You couldn’t have saved this for Tuesday?” Pellegrino asked. “Huh? I’ve got my kids for the weekend. Three fucking days! They get to spend it with their stepmom!”

The noise and yelling attracted a few more of the workers, and Jensen knew things could get ugly.

“I’m sorry, but you know we’re behind schedule already,” Jensen said. There were probably ten or twelve men standing around listening in. He stopped his gaze from settling on a tall kid at the back – Padalecki who was working his way through college. He was the one who’d tipped Jensen off about the steel. If the other workers found out, they’d kick the kid’s ass.

“The plumbers’ strike wasn’t our fault!” Morgan said.

“I’m not blaming you,” Jensen said. “I’m just stating a fact. Look, there are going to be hundreds of school kids running up and down those stairs. They could end up dead.”

“You think we’d do that?” Brown asked. “Endanger little kids?”

“No,” Jensen said. He hated trying to explain things like metal fatigue. “Not intentionally. The stairs would be safe enough for awhile, but in a few years ...”

“Bah, I ain’t listening to anymore this shit,” McNally said. “Just go off on your cabin cruiser while we work our asses off, pretty boy.”

Jensen took a breath to lay into the asshole. He didn’t have a damned cabin cruiser. That was the engineering firm president. He was prevented from venting when Jim Beaver, a crew leader and union steward, cut in.

“Now, guys, look at the bright side,” Beaver said. “Time and half all weekend, plus holiday pay Monday.” He was trying to diffuse the situation and eyed Jensen as though telling him to get the hell out while he could.

Jensen took a step back, but a hand grabbed his shoulder. “Not so fast,” Nemec said. “If we gotta work all weekend. You gotta work all weekend.”

“Me?” Jensen said. He was still trying to maintain his composure, but acid roiled in his stomach. Something about Nemec had always made him uncomfortable. Every time Jensen was at the job site, Nemec seemed to be hanging around watching him. “Gonna teach me to weld?”

“Ah, no,” Nemec said. He was close enough that Jensen could feel the man’s breath on his neck. “Wouldn’t want to mess up your manicure.”

Jensen tried to shake off Nemec’s hand, but the fingers dug deeper into his shoulder. Jensen looked to Beaver, but the man shook his head. “I don’t want no part of this,” he said and walked away.

“See, we look at it like this,” Morgan said. “We were all planning R and R this weekend. We won’t get any relaxation, but you can be the recreation.”

Pride forgotten, Jensen made a break for it, but the men moved in like a pack of wolves. Jensen tried to strike out, but there were hands grabbing his arms and yanking them behind his back. When he tried to kick, he was lifted from his feet. He bucked, and the hard hat fell from his head.

“No!” he roared, and a hand went over his mouth. It smelled of bratwurst and Marlboros. His stomach turned. The roast beef on rye that he’d had for lunch threatened to crawl up his throat.

“Shut up, bitch!” Brown said as the pack carried Jensen to the shop they’d set up in what would someday be the band room.

“Hold him, hold him,” Morgan said.

“He’s trying to get away,” Pellegrino said.

Nemec laughed. “He ain’t going nowhere.”

Jensen’s suit jacket was stripped off him. His feet never touched the floor as his tie and shirt followed. The hand moved from his mouth, and he sucked in air.

“Let me go!” he shouted. “No!” He renewed his struggle as his pants were pulled off. “No!”

Brown back-handed him across the face, snapping his head to the side, and he was forced to his knees. Morgan used Jensen’s tie to bind his hands behind his back.

“I told you to shut up,” Brown said, “Bitch.”

“I’m not your ...”

Brown hit him again and then grabbed his chin. “Oh yeah, baby, you are my bitch,” he said softly. “Before we’re done, every man here is going to make you his bitch. Understand?”

Jensen looked the man in the eye and spit at him. Brown’s smile was ugly as he wiped the saliva from his cheek with the back of his hand. “Hold him,” he said. The hands on Jensen’s shoulders tightened as Brown unzipped his jeans and pushed both them and his boxers off his hips. Brown’s cock hung flaccid over heavy balls, but it hardened in his fist as he stroked it.

“Open up, bitch,” Brown said.

Jensen had a moment of disassociation as he pictured himself in nothing but boxer briefs and socks kneeling before a crowd of angry men. It’s some kind of bad porn movie, not real life.

“I think he needs some encouragement,” Morgan said.

Brown took the utility knife from the tool belt on his hip and flicked it open. The blade was only a couple inches long, but it was sharp as a razor. He put it to Jensen’s throat.

“Come on,” Nemec said. “Don’t pretend you’ve never done this before.”

“I said, open up,” Brown said. He nudged Jensen’s lips with the head of his cock, and there was pinprick of pain where the knife was pressed to his skin. Jensen wanted to open his mouth, but the fear and tension and sheer stubbornness kept his mouth clenched shut. Someone grasped his jaw and blunt fingertips dug into the hinge until his mouth popped open with a gasp. Just as fast, the thick head of Brown’s cock slid across his tongue.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Brown said. “Take it. You bite me, and I’ll cut your nuts off.” He pushed his hips forward and the head of his cock bumped the back of Jensen’s throat. “Suck it. Don’t act like you don’t know how.” He started rocking his hips, thrusting deeper and deeper, until Jensen was gagging and spit was running down his chin.

“Work that cock, slut,” Pellegrino said from right behind Jensen. “Yeah, you love it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Brown said. Jensen could tell from the tension in Brown’s voice that he was about to come, and when the first spurt of jizz hit Jensen’s tongue, Brown pulled back and painted Jensen’s face with it.

There was laughter all around. “That’s a good look for you,” Morgan said. “Get him on his feet. Come on.”

He was yanked up, and his shorts were stripped from him before he was dragged to a make-shift bench made with two sawhorses and a piece of plywood. He was bent over it and held down by hands on his shoulders and hips. There was no need because with his hands tied behind his back, he couldn’t get any leverage to stand anyway. His feet were kicked farther apart.

“Dude, you need lube,” someone said. Jensen would have sworn it was Padalecki’s voice. He’d thought the kid was the only one who might help him, but it was unrealistic. This angry mob wasn’t going to listen to reason.

“I got a condom,” Morgan said. “Says it’s lubricated.”

“You need more than that for anal,” Jared said.

“You think I give a fuck about the slut’s comfort?” Morgan asked.

“Here,” Jared said.

“KY? You carry that around in your toolbox?” Nemec asked.

“You know that chick that’s a laborer?” Jared asked.

There was laughter again. “Right, right,” Morgan said. “Man, I’d like to get her behind the dumpster.”

“Already did,” Jared said.

“Damn, kid, fast work,” Morgan said as he slid his cock along the crease of Jensen’s ass.

“No!” Jensen yelled. “Don’t do this! Let me go!”

He thought for a moment Morgan would stop. The cock moved away. Then Morgan grasped his balls and tugged on them.

“Look at that,” Morgan said. “Bare as baby’s bottom. All waxed and clean and ready for the boys. Trying to tell me you’re a virgin, baby?” He slapped Jensen’s ass. “Huh?”

Jensen’s jaw clenched. It was true that he’d been fucked before. He’d tried it with a couple long-term boyfriends, but only topped with hook ups.

“Didn’t think so,” Morgan said and released Jensen’s balls. He lined his cock back up and pushed forward. Lube or not, Jensen felt like he was being torn open, and he couldn’t hold back the grunt of pain that was forced from his throat. It didn’t slow Morgan down a bit.

“Holy mother fucking God,” Morgan exclaimed and set up a steady rhythm that caused Jensen’s opening to sting and burn.

“No! Stop!” Jensen yelled. He twisted and squirmed under the hands holding him, and tried to pull his ass away from Morgan who dug his fingers into Jensen’s hips.

“Shut him up!” Morgan ordered.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nemec said. “Gonna shut him up.”  Rough fingers grasped his hair and jerked his head up. A cock was thrust into his mouth. “Shut you up good, huh, bitch? Yeah. You like that, don’t you, you little cocksucker? Yeah, you do, yeah.”

Jensen was getting pounded at both ends. He forced himself to quit struggling. They weren’t going to let him go until they were done. The more he fought the more it incited them. It was too much to hope that someone would stop it. The thought of someone, Jared maybe, calling the cops was almost worse. All he had to do was lie there and take it. They’d get it out of their systems, cool off, and let him go.

Morgan reached around and grasped Jensen’s limp cock then, and to Jensen’s horror and revulsion, it responded to Morgan’s attention.

“Wouldn’t want you to get nothing out this,” Morgan said.

“Yeah, make it good for him,” Pellegrino said.

“Are we?” Morgan asked. “Huh?” His fist stroked up and down the shaft of Jensen’s cock, and thumb twisted over the head.

“Yeah, big ol’ dick in his ass, one in his throat,” Nemec said. “Every cockslut’s fantasy.”

Jensen groaned and tried to get away from Morgan’s hand.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Morgan said. “Wiggle that ass, baby. Fuck my hand. You know you want to.”

Jensen tried to shake his head in denial, but Nemec held it firmly between his hands as he fucked his throat. “Oh  yeah, oh _ugh_ oh!” Nemec pushed Jensen’s face into his pubes and held it as he pumped come into him. “Fuck! Jesus fuck!” The cock twitched and pulsed in his throat until Jensen’s lungs burned for air. Morgan nailed his prostate over and over and Jensen’s balls drew up. His entire body shook as the climax rocked through him.

“Look at that!” Nemec said as he stepped back. His cock slipped from Jensen’s mouth. “Look at ‘im shake! Fucking loves it, don’t you, slut?”

“Yeah,” Morgan said. He pulled his cock from Jensen’s hole and slid the condom off. He stroked his shaft a couple times and spurted jets of come across Jensen’s crease and lower back. “Next!”

Jensen’s jaw and neck ached, and he let his head droop downward over the edge of the bench. He gulped in air, but only got a moment’s rest.

“I call tight end!” McNally said, and hands grasped Jensen’s hips. Jensen shuddered at the thought of being fucked by the twitchy man who smoked unfiltered Camels and babbled about UFO conspiracies.

A scuffed pair of work boots appeared in front of him, and Pellegrino tipped Jensen’s face up. He guided the purplish head of his cock toward Jensen’s mouth. “Look at those lips,” Pellegrino said. “Just made for it.”

Jensen had heard that kind of shit since grade school and hated it. He tried to jerk his head away, but Pellegrino gripped his hair and slapped Jensen’s cheeks and mouth with his cock.

“Don’t you try to shake me off, you little whore,” he said. “Suck it. Not like my wife’s going to get the opportunity thanks to you.”

“Fuck you!” Jensen said.

Pellegrino laughed. “No, baby, fuck you.”

“I’ll hold him,” Massee said. Hands gripped Jensen’s head so tightly his ears rang, and McNally was pounding his ass hard enough to bruise. Pellegrino shoved his cock into Jensen’s mouth. Splinters were digging into Jensen’s chest with each jerk back and forth between the men.

“Ah! Nice!” McNally declared as he pulled out and sprayed Jensen’s back with jizz.

“Anybody spare a rubber?” Pileggi asked.

“Got a whole box, my friend,” Speight said.

“Such a boy scout,” Pileggi commented. “Gracias.”

“De nada.”

“Jesus,” Pileggi said with disdain, “look at that hole.”

“That’s what you call a gaper,” Speight laughed.

Pileggi’s cock began a long, slow slide into Jensen’s channel as Pellegrino pulled out of his mouth. The blonde jacked his dick. “Keep it open, open,” he said. Jensen’s jaw was so stiff, he wasn’t sure he could close his mouth at that point anyway. Pellegrino’s fist moved with wet slaps and come spurted across Jensen’s cheeks and into his open mouth. Pellegrino stepped away and without letting go of Jensen’s head, Massee moved in front of him and thrust into his mouth.

The crowd slowly thinned out as worker after worker took their turn at his mouth or ass. Jensen began to get a few minutes to catch his breath between guys fucking his throat. He’d lost count and couldn’t remember all their names, wasn’t sure he even knew them all, by the time he was left alone. The last man to fuck his ass had pushed the handle of a hammer into him and left it there. The weight of it tugged at his sore rim. His shoulders ached and his hands were numb from having them bound behind him. His ankles had been duct-taped to the legs of the sawhorse, and try as he might, he couldn’t pull himself upright or get the leverage to push away. That would get him nowhere, so he lay there with his head hanging down waiting for the next tormenter.

He heard footsteps. It wasn’t the sound of heavy work boots, but of loafers. The hammer was slipped from his hole, and the footsteps rounded the bench. He lifted his head enough to see gray slacks and black dress shoes. He looked up into blue eyes.

“Misha.” His voice was barely audible. His throat hurt.

“Wow, they wrecked your throat, huh?”

“Untie me,” Jensen said. “Please.”

“Untie you?” The head of Collins Contracting came closer and laid the hammer on the bench beside Jensen. “No, I don’t think so. See, this little re-do that you’ve insisted on is costing me a small fortune, and I don’t appreciate paying for your mistakes.” Jensen heard the man’s belt buckle rattle and purr of his zipper.

“Wait, I ...”

Collins lifted Jensen’s head and cut off any protest with a thrust of his cock. Jensen’s tongue felt abraded and his throat bruised. Even the spongy head felt like a battering ram as Collins thrust slow and deep. One hand held Jensen’s hair and the other slipped under his jaw to his neck.

“Jesus, I can feel it,” Collins said as his fingers rubbed over the spot where his cock was making Jensen’s throat bulge. “That’s amazing. You don’t even gag. You’re so good at this. Knew you would be.” Collins’ hips rolled lazily, and his cock slipped in and out, in and out. “The guys have been talking about it since the project began – how’d they like to fuck your pretty mouth, how easy you’d give it up – not without a fight though, did you? Worth it though, wasn’t it? They said you came three times.”

Collins froze with the tip of his cock between Jensen’s parted lips. His mouth was filled with jizz, and he swallowed and swallowed. Collins fingers stroked his bobbing Adam’s apple, and he smiled. “Think we’re even yet?”

Jensen looked away. Collins tucked in and zipped up. Jensen barely heard the quiet tap of his loafers as he walked away. He didn’t know how long he lay there aching and dreading the next footstep, but he jerked with a start when he heard the door thump shut.

“Jensen!”

He saw work boots and jeans, but didn’t lift his head. The guy knelt and lifted Jensen’s face.

“Jare ...” His throat was so raw he couldn’t even get the word out.

“Hey, hey, don’t talk,” Jared said. “Here.” He supported Jensen’s head and put a water bottle to his lips. He helped him drink most of it in slow, careful sips. Some ran down Jensen’s chin washing away a little of the dried come and spit.

“Jared, please,” he managed to croak. “Untie me.”

“I can’t.” Jared looked away. “I’m sorry.”

“Please.” Jensen was near tears.

Jared’s brow furrowed. “I never should have told you.”

“You did the right thing. Do it now.”

Jared just shook his head and glanced at the door. “They’ll kill me.”

“No! Please, I’ll pay you. You’ll never have to come back here.”

“It’s not about the money.”

“I’ll owe you, please.”

Jared frowned as though thinking before standing and using his utility knife to cut the tie that bound Jensen’s wrists. Then, he sliced through the duct tape on his ankles.

“Thank you, thank you.”

“We’re not out of here yet,” Jared said as he pulled Jensen upright. Jensen was weak and dizzy, and he would have fallen if Jared hadn’t steadied him. Jared helped him get his pants on, and Jensen stepped into his loafers. His shirt was torn, but he pulled it on and then his jacket over it.

“Okay,” Jared said as he looped an arm around Jensen. “Second shift is having a safety meeting, so if we stick to the east corridor, we should be able to slip out.”

Jensen just nodded and tried to put one foot in front of the other. He knew that his arm was heavy on Jared’s shoulders, but the kid didn’t complain. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Don’t thank me,” Jared said as they made their way to the parking lot.

“My car’s over ...”

“I don’t think you’re fit to drive,” Jared said. “I’ll give you a ride. You can come back for your car.”

Jensen couldn’t imagine doing that. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to come back to the site at all.

Jared hustled him into an old Dodge Dakota and buckled him in. The truck rattled and started off with a jerk. The sky was dark and the mercury lights of the parking lot threw an unnatural glow over the cars. It looked like a scene from a slasher movie, and Jensen locked the door.

“Where to?” Jared asked as he pulled onto the street.

“What?”

“Your address? You want me to take you home, right?”

“Yeah, um, 690 Pierpont,” Jensen said and looked out the side window.

“Yeah, nice neighborhood,” Jared said, “I hear.”

Jensen didn’t answer. Images beyond the window flashed by in black and white, but in his mind he saw mean grins, felt bruising fingers, pounding, hurtful flesh. He felt small and empty. Numb.

“Where can I park?” Jared asked.

Jensen was jerked back to reality. They were on his street, in front of his high rise. “Turn, turn here at the corner and into the garage, and um, you can park there by the elevator.”

Jared pulled into the parking spot next to the handicap one. He didn’t turn off the engine. Jensen didn’t move. He licked his lips and contemplated the distance to the elevator.

“So what floor are you on?” Jared asked.

“Eighteen,” Jensen said without looking away from the elevator.

“You still seem a little shaky.” Jared twisted the key and the engine stopped. “Why don’t I go up with you.”

Jensen looked over at the shaggy haired kid. He wanted to say, _No, I’m fine_ , but he nodded. “Thanks.”

They got out of the truck, and Jensen made it to the elevator on his own. He was stupidly proud of that. He leaned against the wall of the car and punched the button for floor 18.

“You lived here long?” Jared asked.

“Two years,” Jensen said. He’d been elated when he’d moved into the two bedroom/two bath corner condominium. It was the first home he’d bought. He’d felt like all his hard work was finally paying off. He’d showed it off to his family and friends. Now, he was a wounded animal dragging itself back to its den.

When the elevator doors opened, the hallway looked impossibly long. He stepped out and staggered into the wall. Jared put an arm around him and guided him down the hallway. “Which one?”

“L,” Jensen answered.

“Okay, okay,” Jared said. “Just a little farther.” He helped Jensen get his key out and they squeezed through the doorway together.

“Thanks,” Jensen said as he leaned against the wall. “You, you don’t have to stay.”

“You want me to leave?” Jared’s eyebrows lifted.

Jensen shook his head, tried to say something but couldn’t think of words, and shook his head again.

“Okay, then ... you want a shower, right?”

He did. He felt filthy. He hurt everywhere. The idea of hot water made him want to cry with relief, but he’d have to take his clothes off. His eyes fell shut.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jared said. He put his hands on Jensen’s shoulders. “Hey, look at me. Listen, I’m going to take care of you, alright?”

Jensen met the steady look.

“Alright? Trust me?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded.

“Okay, come on.” Jared maneuvered him into the master bathroom. “We’re going to take your clothes off now.”

Jensen caught sight of himself in the mirror and grabbed Jared’s arm. “No!”

“What?” Jared asked.

Jensen couldn’t look away from the bruised face and haunted green eyes. Jared followed Jensen’s gaze.

“Okay, here, turn around.”

He moved Jensen away from the mirror and helped him undress. He turned the water on in the shower and adjusted the temperature.

“Can you do this part by yourself?” Jared asked.

Jensen nodded and stepped into the shower. He just stood there with his hands braced on the wall letting the hot water run over him.

“Hey, hey,” Jared said. “Here have some shampoo.”

He turned Jensen’s palm upward and poured a dollop of the cool liquid into it. Jensen rubbed it over his sticky hair, and the scent of sandalwood and oak filled the air. It was familiar and reassuring. He rallied a little and rinsed his hair. He picked up the bar of lemongrass soap and began to wash. Every time he got to a particularly slick patch of skin, it felt as though his mind was sliding sideways. It was like stepping onto the edge of a cliff and getting vertigo. He put his hand against the wall to steady himself as his fingers slipped downward.

He looked over at Jared who was still standing in the open doorway of the shower stall. “I, I don’t think I can,” Jensen said.

“Do you want me to?” Jared asked.

Jensen didn’t know that he did, but he couldn’t imagine getting out of the shower without washing ... there. Without Jared’s help, he’d probably just stand in the shower until the water ran cold. Still, he couldn’t believe he was asking the kid to do that. He offered Jared the soap.

“It’s okay,” Jared said. His hands were light and gentle as they skimmed over Jensen’s skin. They never lingered in one place too long or strayed too intimately. Jared rinsed him off and held out a big towel to wrap around him. He led Jensen into the bedroom and urged him to sit on the edge of the bed. Jared dug around in the dresser until he found a t-shirt and boxers. He held them out to Jensen.

“I’m sorry,” Jensen said.

“What? Why?” Jared asked. He sat down next to Jensen and splayed a big hand over his upper back. It rubbed circles there. “Why would you be sorry? You haven’t done anything to be sorry for.”

Jensen shook his head and tears suddenly poured down his cheeks. “I don’t know, I just ...”

Jared wrapped his arms around him and kissed his temple. That was odd, but it was okay. “Hey, it’s alright,” Jared said. “You’ve been through a lot today.”

Jensen snuffled and almost laughed. “Y, you think?” Jared’s fingers rubbed warmth over his scalp.

“Yeah,” Jared agreed. “Hey, here.” He put the t-shirt and shorts in Jensen’s towel covered lap. “Put these on, okay? I’m going to get you a glass of water. You want something to eat?”

“No, I don’t think I could,” Jensen said.

“Okay, be right back.” Jared left the bedroom.

Jensen stood. His knees felt wobbly, but his mind was clearer. He dropped the towel and quickly put on the clothes Jared had given him. He pulled the covers back on the bed and crawled in. He pulled the sheet and blanket up under this arms and leaned back with a groan. He was really going to hurt tomorrow.

Jared came back in and handed him a big glass of water. “Here’s a couple aspirin too,” he said. He set a granola bar on the bed table. “In case you get hungry,” he said.

Jensen took the aspirin and washed them down with about half the water. It didn’t get the taste of come out of his mouth for some reason though. He wondered if he’d taste it forever.

“I feel like I should have taken you to the hospital,” Jared said.

“No.” Jensen shook his head. “I’ll go to my doctor tomorrow.” He set the water glass on the nightstand.

“Promise?”

“Yeah.”

Jared turned slightly toward the door. “Okay, so ...”

“Are you leaving?”

“I, I don’t have to. I mean, I can stay awhile if you want.”

Jensen hesitated. He felt as though he had one foot on solid ground and one over open air, about to step off. He nodded. “Can you ... just ...”

“Yeah, of course,” Jared said. “Why don’t you try to sleep.”

Jensen shook his head. “I don’t think I can.” Maybe ever, he thought.

Jared turned the lamp by the bed off. Light from the bathroom spilled across the bed. “Just lie down. I’ll be right here,” Jared said. He smoothed the covers and laid down on top of them, leaving space between himself and Jensen. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Jensen said. He was curled on his side toward Jared who lay looking up at the ceiling. His booted feet were crossed at the ankle, and his hands were folded over his stomach. His shaggy hair fell back from his forehead. Light picked up the mole at the corner of his mouth.

“So, I was thinking about what you said,” Jared said with a glance at Jensen, “about money because, well, I have about twenty-thousand in student loans already plus tuition, you know? So you could help me out with that.” He rolled onto his side facing Jensen. “I can’t take a full course load because I’m working full-time, so it’s taking forever – and then there’s rent – but then I could just move in here with you. That would solve everything.”

“Move in,” Jensen echoed.

“Yeah, I mean, I’d have to keep working at Collins for awhile, so no one would be suspicious.”

“Suspicious?”

“Yeah, I assume that you wouldn’t want anyone there knowing that we were living together, right? And then, if they thought that I’d let you go ...”

“Right.” He’d stepped off the edge, and gravity was hurling him downward. “Right.”

“You’ll take care of me.” Jared reached out and caressed Jensen’s cheek. “And I’ll keep you safe from now on.”

The speed of the fall took his breath away. “You ...”

“Sh, it’s okay,” Jared whispered. “You’re safe with me.”

 

-30-


End file.
